A motorcycle (called "cycle" throughout this patent application) is often a very heavy thing. When the cycle is not in operation it is very difficult or impossible for one man to load it onto a truck (typically a tow truck).
There are different situations when it is desired to load a nonfunctioning cycle onto a truck. For example, the cycle may have a front wheel that is damaged and accordingly not rotating properly, so that it is desired to take the cycle to a repair shop. As another example, it may be desired to pick up a cycle that is not operating because it is turned off and is locked. This occurs when an attempt is being made to impound the cycle, repossess the cycle, etc.
A big problem with prior-art apparatus for use in transporting cycles is that it is often large, bulky and heavy. Thus, it is difficult to store, transport, load, unload and use. For example, the single operator of a tow truck used to pick up disabled cycles does not want to have a large heavy apparatus permanently mounted on that truck so as to be readily available when needed. Instead, he wants an apparatus that is knocked down or collapsed, yet substantially ready for use at any desired time.